


The Symbol

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Based off a prompt on page one, except this one does not involve the reader.One or more of the Guardians find themselves trapped in Pitch’s lair, bound and gagged. Seems they’ve been “invited” to Pitch’s lair for an undetermined amount of time for a strict and long bondage session. And Pitch has all the gear he needs. Including a few select toys.Happy ending optional."Any/Pitch you say? Sounds like blacksand to me.What should I say about this? Well, I think it meshes with the movie timeline. Also, I’m dedicating this to whentheoceanmetsky for reasons.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 9
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Symbol

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/7/2013.

The first thing Sandy notices is that he’s not dead, though as he’s just waking up, he’s not sure why that should be the first thing he notices.  
  
The second thing he notices is that his wrists and ankles have been bound to the posts of a large four-poster bed, and that a gag is filling his mouth. Looking up he can see both that the bonds are nightmaresand and that they’ve eaten away at the cuffs of his pajamas, leaving them ragged.  
  
Casually, he tugs at the sand-ropes on his wrists to see if they’re tight, and when he finds they are, he completes about half of an approving nod before remembering why he assumed he’d be dead and why being tied to a bed by Pitch Black is probably a very bad thing right now.  
  
It’s very disappointing to remember such things.  
  
He’s just about to start working his way out of the bonds when, naturally, Pitch steps out of the shadows. There’s still the gleam of a battle-high in his eyes, and Sandy figures he hadn’t been out of it for very long. Good. Sandy knows that battle gleam better than he’d ever admit to any of the other Guardians, just like he knows how easy it was—and might still be—to nudge it into being quite a different sort of gleam.  
  
Even while he’s bound and gagged.  
  
Maybe _especially_ while he’s bound and gagged, if Pitch’s low chuckle is anything to go by.  
  
Pitch doesn’t let his laugh stand alone, though, and without pause launches into what in Sandy’s opinion is all-too-excessive gloating. Yes, yes, he’s at his mercy. Blah, blah, blah, diminished powers. Yadda, yadda, torture. Honestly. Did he not remember that both he and Sandy had not just been around the proverbial block, but rather the whole city? There were ways to torture Sanderson Mansnoozie, but tying him to a bed was a very poor way to start to go about it.  
  
 _Maybe you're trying to convince yourself?_ Sandy thinks as Pitch finishes his speech and leans over him to touch one long gray finger to his chest, causing his dreamsand pajamas to fall away, corrupted.  
  
Pitch must see that Sandy’s not suitably intimidated when his eyes finally return to meet Sandy’s. He scowls and reaches out to grab his wrists and pin him further to the bed. “Haven’t you been paying attention, Sandy?” he whispers in his ear. He presses his lean torso against Sandy’s soft belly so that he can get so close to his ear that Sandy can feel his breath when he speaks. “You’re entirely in my power now.”  
  
Sandy doesn’t really believe that, but he shivers anyway. If he knows Pitch, the next thing he’s going to do is—  
  
A long tongue traces the outer curve of his ear and he shivers again, and Pitch is bound to figure out pretty soon that it’s not from fear that Sandy’s doing so.  
  
That is, if he doesn’t have other things on his mind too. Sandy knows that the lingering patina of dreamsand on his skin is sweet, but he’d forgotten how much of a sweet tooth Pitch had, and, apparently, still has.  
  
Long, delightful minutes later, he’s glad of the gag forcing him to keep silent. He’s also wondering if, thanks to the very precise incompleteness of Pitch’s exploration of his body, he was wrong earlier about this not being torture.  
  
He blows air through his nose in frustration when Pitch vanishes, but breathes it back in as a startled gasp when Pitch returns, holding an object in his hands that Sandy’s pretty sure he’s stolen from humans, somehow.  
  
He cranes his neck to get a better look at it, his eyes widening further the longer he looks. It’s black, naturally, and Pitch smirks as he displays it, using the gray of his skin as a backdrop. It looks, in many ways, like a tentacle. It also looks rather stupidly large, at least compared to a little star-pilot.  
  
“I’m not really sure if you’re going to be able to enjoy this,” Pitch says, his smirk widening into a sly grin. “But then again, that’s not what I said we were here for.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Later—and Sandy’s long lost track of time—Sandy is dead sure it’s been proved conclusively that he’s able to enjoy Pitch’s use of that _thing_ , who knew how humans came up with it or why, but what a wonderful idea, or at least it was a while ago, but now—   
  
“How about one more?” Pitch murmurs, nipping just a touch too hard at Sandy’s ear. “I bet you can do one more.”  
  
Sandy’s not so sure. He’d wondered more than once as Pitch drew him on to his most recent orgasm if this was how Pitch meant to do away with him once and for all. He hasn’t taken the tentacle out yet, and Sandy feels so full, so exhausted, so overwhelmed, that, quite against his will, tears begin to leak from his eyes.  
  
Pitch licks them away and Sandy decides all at once that he’s had quite enough fun for one night. Though he doesn’t have much strength for shaping sand now, nor much access to dreamsand, he uses what he has to form an old symbol he hopes Pitch will understand. He only holds it for an instant, but Pitch sees it, and—astonishingly, thankfully—reacts in the same way he had when Sandy first explained the symbol all those years ago.  
  
He carefully removes the toy from Sandy’s body, dissolves the nightmaresand bonds, and takes off Sandy’s gag. _Looks like he’s forgotten what’s going on outside too,_ Sandy thinks, as Pitch draws him close and starts to rub soothing circles onto his back. _Well, it can only be for the best._ Sandy has just enough energy to plant a sloppy kiss on Pitch’s lips—after all, he still deserves it, remembering and following the safe-symbol even now—before curling up against him and drifting off, feeling as though he could sleep for a day straight.  
  
When Pitch finally remembers what he’s about and unwraps himself from Sandy, he notes with some chagrin that this wasn’t really how he thought he intended to get Sandy out of the way at all. Still, as he looks at Sandy’s sleeping face, still somewhat flushed, he can’t say that this wasn’t far more enjoyable. Well then. On to Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I clicked this without even thinking about it and then read the PROMPT AND THEN ITS FOR ME and then the words you used the words
> 
> I was about to go to sleep damnit and I HAD BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS EXACT THING TODAY ADFVJKALSV
> 
> i was even planning out pictures in my head and then you went and did the thing and now i’m all key’d up
> 
> just gentle softspoken utter domination slays me and THEY BOTH DO IT SO WELL
> 
> bless you and bless bad dragon and bless every single sex god that helped create this
> 
> blacksand week is just gonna be porn for days at the rate i’m going #ALRIGHT I'M GONNA GET THESE ROUGHS DONE AND THEN IT'S PORN #PORN FOR THE BASED BLACKSAND GODS #NOT SAFE FOR MY LIFE 
> 
> halibaal said: oh OuO yesss
> 
> marypsue said: Girl, you are going to do me in one of these days. That was lovely and lazy and just the right amount of sweet.


End file.
